Warriors Truth or Dare
by Squigglefruit
Summary: Wow. A warriors truth or dare. That's new.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare!**

Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors. You should know that by now.

**Mosscloud: **Hello, I'm Mosscloud-

**Honeyfur: **And I'm Honeyfur.

**Mosscloud: **Thank you. I was getting to that.

**Honeyfur: **Well, I just thought I should-

**Mosscloud: **We're on air, you know. Quiet. I'm Mosscloud, and

**Honeyfur: **I'm Honeyfur.

**Mosscloud: **We just went over this. Be quiet.

**Honeyfur: **We're Honeyfur and Mosscloud and we want to welcome you to today's episode of

**Both: **WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Mosscloud: **In this bag, we have every warrior that ever entered the series, from Toadkit to Tornear, Birchfall to Breezepelt.

**Honeyfur: **So, post your reviews, and in the next chapter, we'll start...

**Both: **WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Mosscloud: **The rules are as follows...

**Honeyfur:** Only Clan characters may be used... Except...

**Mosscloud:** Honeyfur and I can be dared

**Honeyfur: **Keep it appropriate, or K+. Kissing and kits are okay, but no violence or

**Mosscloud: ***shudder* Graphic things.

**Honeyfur: **On your marks...

**Mosscloud: **Get set...

**Both: **REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. GET IT? I DON'T! DO I LOOK LIKE ERIN HUNTER? NO.**

**Mosscloud:** Hello, and welcome back to…

**Both:** WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Honeyfur:** We have some lovely things on the list for today.

**Mosscloud:** Let's get started. ***Claps paws***

***Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Hollyleaf appear***

**Hollyleaf:** Who are you? I don't recall recruiting you as a minion. ***Sees cameras*** Oh. Er. Forget that I said that.

**Honeyfur:** Well, welcome to

**Both:** WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Mosscloud:** Hollyleaf, you've been dared by "Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410" to spend all day with these two.

**Hollyleaf:** Not going to happen.

**Honeyfur:** I hoped you would say that**. *Claps paws***

***Leafpool and Squirrelflight disappear, Tigerstar is in their place***

**Hollyleaf:** What's he here for?

**Mosscloud:** He's your new mate.

**Tigerstar:** WHAT?

**Hollyleaf:** …

**Honeyfur:** You'll be having kits with him.

**Mosscloud:** Abracadabra**. *Large pit appears beneath them***

**Honeyfur: ** Have fun.

**Mosscloud:** While they're… doing that, our next dare is from "Flurryspots". They want Cloudtail to get his name changed to Stumpytail.

**Honeyfur:** Here we go!

***Poof***

**Firestar:** What am I doing here?

**Mosscloud:** Cloudtail has a question to ask you.

**Cloudtail: *Walks on set looking grumpy***

**Honeyfur:** Well…

**Cloudtail: *Mumbles*** Can I have my name changed to Stumpytail?

**Firestar:** What? Stumpyfail? Okay! *Does ceremony*

**Stumpyfail:** I SAID TAIL! STUMPYTAIL! WITH A"T"!

**Firestar: **Not my problem, Stumpyfail.

***Poofs***

**Mosscloud:** Alrighty. Hollyleaf should be finished by now.

***Hollyleaf pops out of pit***

**Hollyleaf:** What now?

**Honeyfur:** You have to break the warrior code three times.

**Hollyleaf:** Says who?

**Mosscloud:** "BookObsessorNumberOne"

**Hollyleaf:** Alright. I just had kits with a cat from another Clan.

**Honeyfur:** One down.

**Hollyleaf:** ***Walks over WindClan border, steals prey***

**Breezepelt:** That was mine!

**Mosscloud:** Calm down**. *Locks in a cage for later dare*.**

**Honeyfur:** One more…

**Hollyleaf: *Kills Squirrelflight*** There.

**Mossloud:** Alright… ***scoots dead Squirrelflight off stage.***

**Honeyfur:** Next, a challenge from BookObsessorNumberOne again.

**Mosscloud:** ** *Claps paws***

**Honeyfur:** Hawkfrost, get ready to tango with Windflight.

**Hawkfrost: **Okay! ***Starts dancing to a jaunty tune.***

**Mosscloud:** That was easy. ***Claps paws again, Hawkfrost and Windflight leave***

**Honeyfur:** Dovepaw, come on over!

**Dovepaw:** I'm going to enjoy this…

**Mosscloud:** Ivypaw, you too!

**Ivypaw:** I hate you.

**Dovepaw: *ahem.*** I'M BETTER THAN YOU, I'M BETTER THAN YOU, NA NA NA NA NA BOO BOO. I HAVE SUPERIOR SKILLS. I'M MORE POWERFUL. IN YOUR FACE!

**Ivypaw: **I know… O Great One. ***Starts twitching.***

**Honeyfur:** That was fun.

***Apprenticed disappear***

**Mosscloud: **Now, for our next dare. ***Unlocks Breezepelt's cage***

**Honeyfur:** Breezepelt, you have to have kits with Mosscloud.

***Pit opens***

**Honeyfur:** Until they're finished, I'll be hosting. Next up, Tigerstar is back for an encore!

**Tigerstar:** No more kits, please.

**Honeyfur:** Not today. But I do have an even more unpleasant thing for you. For the next moon, you'll be singing a narrative to everything you do,

**Tigerstar: *Fumes***

**Honeyfur:** Excuse me?

**Tigerstar:** ***Singing*** I'm angry, I'm angry, ever so angry. I want... to kill… Honeyfur!

**Honeyfur:** That's better. ***Bolts***

**Honeyfur:** Now, the show's almost over. For our last segment, you get to meet the kits! Hollyleaf, you first.

**Hollyleaf: *Holds up brown tom with dark brown eyes.*** This is Pinekit. ***Holds up black she-cat with amber eyes*** This is Nightkit. ***Holds up white tom with black stripes*** This is Frostkit.

**Tigerstar:** Yeah. Whatever.

***Both disappear***

**Mosscloud: *Holds up black she-cat with blue eyes and spiky fur.*** This is Thistlekit.

***Holds up gray she-cat with green eyes*** This is Brightkit.

***Holds up black she-cat with green eyes*** This is Featherkit.

***Holds up gray she-cat with blue eyes*** This is Streamkit.

**Breezepelt: **Oh, look. Another dare!

**Honeyfur: *Takes paper*** Mosscloud, you have to have kits with him again.

**Mosscloud: **What?

**Honeyfur:** Er… "Peltbreeze" says so.

***Pit opens***

**Honeyfur:** Mosscloud? You were supposed to do the ending! Come back!

**Voice from pit: **She's busy.

**Honeyfur:** Well then… This is a toaster!

**Toaster:** Read, review, and goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warriors Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I-don't-own-Warriors-or-the-characters-except-Mosscloud-and-Honeyfur-and-the-kits-and-i-don't-own-Justin-Beiber-or-California-Gurlz.**

**Mosscloud:** Welcome to the third installment of

**Both:** WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Honeyfur**: We have a lot to get to today…

**Mosscloud**: Here we go!

**Honeyfur**: ***Claps paws***

***Graystripe appears from portal***

**Mosscloud:** Who do you love more, Millie or Silverstream?

**Graystripe**: ***Looks nervous.*** Millie…

***Meteor from StarClan strikes him down***

**Honeyfur:** Okay… ***pushes Graystripe into portal***

**Mosscloud:** Hollyleaf will now have kits with Sol or, if she refuses, Breezepelt.

***Hollyleaf appears***

**Honeyfur**: You must have kits with Sol.

**Mosscloud**: Or else…

**Hollyleaf**: Or else what?

**Mosscloud**: I will personally kill you. Then I will portal you from StarClan and kill you until I am content.

**Hollyleaf**: *Jumps into pit with Sol*

**Tigerstar**: NOOO… *Kills Sol*

**Honeyfur**: Well, she completed the dare…

**Mosscloud: *Portals Jayfeather***

**Jayfeather**: You smell like Mexican food.

**Honeyfur**: Shut up.

**Mosscloud**: You must burn your stick, Jayfeather. Or else have kits with Cinderheart.

**Jayfeather**: I'd rather have kits WITH the stick.

**Honeyfur**: That can be arranged.

***Pit of doom appears***

**Mosscloud**: Mothwing, come over here.

**Mothwing: *Walks on set***

***Every cat appears***

**Mothwing**: AHEM. STARCLAN IS STUPID. STARCLAN IS THE MOST IDIOTIC THOUGHT EVER. THEY'RE JUST STARS. THAT'S WHY I DON'T BELIEVE IN THEM!

**Honeyfur**: Run.

***Every cat starts attacking Mothwing***

***Jayfeather climbs out of pit***

**Jayfeather**: What now.

**Mosscloud**: You're going to be chained to Stumpyfail's leg for a day.

**Stumpyfail: *Walks on set***

**Honeyfur: *Chains together***

**Jayfeather**: NOO…

**Stumpyfail**: Oh, look a river! I just want to run through it until I am belly deep! ***Runs***

**Jayfeather: *GURGLE*** HELP!

**Mosscloud**: Just 23 more hours and 59 more minutes.

**Honeyfur**: Take your mind off that.

**Mosscloud**: Who do you like more, Leafpool or Squirrelflight?

**Jayfeather**: L-l-leaf-p-pool. GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Honeyfur**: Willowshine or Cinderheart?

**Jayfeather**: CINDERHEART!

**Mosscloud**: Good-bye, then. ***Shoves Stumpyfail, Jayfeather, and the river into portal***

**Honeyfur: *Portals Lionblaze***

**Mosscloud:** Would you rather be a unicorn or a fairy.

**Lionblaze**: A unicorn. ***Prances***

**Honeyfur**: O_o

**Mosscloud: *Pushes into portal***

**Honeyfur: *Portals Dovepaw***

**Mosscloud**: Who do you like more, Onestar or Blackstar.

**Dovepaw**: OMG BLAKSTAR IZ DA KEWLEST ***FANGIRL ATTACK***

**Honeyfur: *Runs***

**Ashfur: *Falls out of portal***

**Honeyfur: *Dumps multicolored paint on him***

**Mosscloud**: Now run around yelling "I'm a pretty rainbow fairy!"

**Ashfur**: No.

**Honeyfur**: Then tell Mousefur you love her.

**Ashfur**: I'M A PRETTY RAINBOW FAIRY! I'M OH SO AMAZINGLY COLOURFUL!

**Mosscloud**: Now put on this tutu.

**Ashfur**: *puts it on*

**Honeyfur**: Now do the Macarena.

**Ashfur: *dances***

**Mosscloud**: He's gullible.

**Mosscloud**: Now, for our "torture Tigerstar" segment!

**TIgerstar**: I hate this show.

**Honeyfur**: You love it deep down.

**Mosscloud**: You'll be sharing tongues with Firestar today, to make up for the rivalry.

**Firestar: *Rolls in mud***

**Tigerstar**: Really?

**Firestar**: You heard her. Lick me clean.

**Honeyfur**: Are you really in love with Goldenflower, or was that a plot to get little minions?

**Mosscloud**: It says 'descendants' on the dare…

**Honeyfur**: Same thing. Now answer the question, Tigerstar.

**Tigerstar**: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME AND MY MINIONS!

**Mosscloud**: Next up, you have to sing Katy Perry's "California Gurlz" in a bikini.

**Honeyfur: *Forces into bikini***

**Tigerstar**: What in Starclan's name is "California Girls"?

**Firestar**: I'll show you! CALIFORNIA GIRLS WERE UNDENIABLE

**Both**: DAISY DUKES BIKINIS ON TOP. SUNKISSED SKIN SO HOT, IT'LL MELT YOUR POPSICLE

**Tigerstar**: WHOA O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!

**Mosscloud**: Now, you have to say "pudding" at the end of every sentence for the remainder of the show.

**Tigerstar**: This is stupid.

**Honeyfur**: AHEM.

**Tigerstar**: This is stupid, PUDDING.

**Justin Beiber:** Where am I?

**Honeyfur**: Maul him.

**Tigerstar**: ATTACK, pudding!

**Mosscloud and Tigerstar:** ***assault***

**Honeyfur: *Runs to get explosives***

**Mosscloud**: That was fun.

**Honeyfur**: You can go now, Tigerstar. And send us Jayfeather and Hollyleaf while you're at it.

***poof***

**Mosscloud**: Hollyleaf, you know what to do.

**Hollyleaf: *eats stick*** I LOVE YOU JAYJAY!

**Jayfeather: *attacks, dragging Stumpyfail***

**Hollyleaf**: I'm already dead. Possibly.

**Jayfeather: *kills.*** Just in case.

***Cinderheart and Cinderpelt appear***

**Both**: Who's she? She looks like me.

***Mirror each other***

**Honeyfur: ** Did you tell them the dare?

**Mosscloud**: Nope.

**Honeyfur**: Creepy.

**Mosscloud:** Now, met the kits!

**Hollyleaf:** This is Burntkit. *Holds up hideously messed up black kit*

**Jayfeather:** This is Twigkit. *Holds up strange, motionless brown kit*

**Mosscloud:** And these are Creamkit and Berrykit. *Shows kits*

**All:** READ, REVIEW, AND THIS IS A TOASTER!

**Toaster:** Good-bye.

**NOTE:** There will be two more segments, but that's all. I have a real book to work on. REAL.


End file.
